Total Drama Musical
by AikoujOi
Summary: A spinoff of Total Drama Island using musicians instead of regular people.
1. Chapter 1

Chris: Hello and welcome to a new Total Drama Island spin-off, Total Drama Musical

Chris: Hello and welcome to a new Total Drama Island spin-off, Total Drama Musical! Well bye.gets on boat and leaves, another boat arrives.

Adam Savageon the dock of shame and has a slightly crazed smile on his face: HELLO! Boy am I excite to host this show!

(Another boat comes up and the doors open)

Adam: Here are the victims-err I mean singers, yeah that's it singers. First up is Terri Clark.

(Terri Clark gets off)

Adam: Next is Gretchen Wilson.

(Gretchen Wilson gets off)

Adam: Shania Twain, Keith Urban, Big Kenny and John Rich.

(They all get off and look around.)

Adam: A crazy over-obsessed fan who send us 3 million fan letters Reggie!

(A girl dressed like a country punk girl comes off)

Keith Urbana misinformed Aussie: Don't worry everybody, I learned American and Canadian.

(Terri and Shania shakes there heads while Reggie looks at him for a minute)

Reggiepointing at Keith: Ok who's the moron who hired this moron.

Adam: It was either him or the guy that sings Barney songs.

Adam: Next up, Gene Simmons and Celine Dion!

(They both come off)

Gene: Why am I here exactly?

Celine: You idiots better not mess this up for me.

Reggielooks at Celine: Who hired her to be on here? She sucks!

Shania: I agree

Celinelooks at Shania: Hey! We're supposed to be allies; we're from the same country!

John: Still doesn't change the fact that you suck.

Big Kenny: Be nice Johngets ignored

Keithwalks up to Terri: So what state are you from?

Terri: answers by punching him in the face.

Adam: Ok, now that we got all of the campers, I shall split you up into two teams, The Screaming Rednecks and the Nashville Brawlers. Ok, the girls shall be the Nashville Brawlers and the Screaming Rednecks shall be the boys. Ok TO YOUR CABINS!jumps into the water and swims away

Genenotices Keith is still on the ground: Uhh should someone check to see if his ok?

Keithwakes up: Oww….did I win already?

Gretchen: Idiot.

(At the girl's cabin, Gretchen and Celine are already arguing over which bunk they can have. Terri and Reggie are unpacking their stuff while Shania just standing in a corner in the back.)

.


	2. Chapter 2

(Everybody is in the mess all first thing in the morning.)

Keith: Hmm, exotic. What is this?

Gretchen: Pancakes idiot,

Reggie: *sitting across from him* How can you be sexy and yet an idiot?

(Keith just stares at her. Meanwhile Gene notices the Canadian flag on Terri's shirt.)

Gene: Pardon me but I can never remember if that's the state flag of New Jersey.

Terri: *annoyed look on her face* "Its not.

Shania: Wait, where Celine?

Gretchen: Still in bed, didn't want anybody to disturb her beauty sleep.

Shania: Oh, I'll wake her up.

(Shania walked into the cabin and blared a heavy metal song right into her ear. Minutes later they heard a loud scream coming from the girl's cabin.)

Celine: WHO DARES WAKE ME FROM MY BEAUTY SLEEP!

Adam: Alright its time for the first challenge, everybody outside the mess hall. Here is this going to work, since we have a small amount of campers, someone will get voted off every two challenges. The first challenge is the I'm Gonna Getcha Good challenge. Everybody will get a motorcycle and try to get away from the killer robot with a hook for a hand and lasers for eyes which would be played by Chef. Last one on is the winner.

Reggie: Cool I like motorcycles.

Terri: Sweet.

Big Kenny: All right.

Shania: Adam did you get this from my music video?

Adam: Uhh…..don't know….uhh…no I did not.

Confession cam: Shania: I swear he got this idea from my music video. If he did…*cracks her knuckles*

Adam: Oh one last thing, I rigged the island with explosives.

Keith: *To Terri and Shania* This should be fun eh.

Shania: Um yeah.

Gretchen: *revving her motorcycle* Let's get this party started!

Adam: Is everyone ready? GO!

(Everybody went off. Gene led Celine right into a trap, setting of an explosive that blew her motorcycle up.

Gene: Hahahahahahahaha *crashes into a tree*

John: *Chef pops out of nowhere* AHHHHHH! Oh *bleep*

(John turns only to crash into Shania and knock them both into the pond. Meanwhile Reggie was gaining speed to catch up to Gretchen. Terri and Keith were side by side.)

Keith: *looking at her shirt* Oh so you're from New Jersey eh?

Terri: I'M NOT FROM NEW JERSEY! *rams his motorcycle into a rock. Drives off*

Big Kenny: *going slower than all of the other campers and talking to himself* Slow and steady wins the….*Gretchen crashes into him after seeing Chef jump out in front of her*

Confessions Cam: Adam: There should've been 10,000 more explosions being set off hmm.

Adam: Alright its clear that Reggie won therefore the girls will be enjoying a dinner at a five star restaurant while the boys have to eat something by Chef.

(Chef brings out a red blob with fish bones in it and flies flying over it.)

Keith: Aww…darn it……..eh.

Terri: *growling a bit, crushing the soda can she was holding*

Reggie: *to Shania* You don't seem to be annoyed by Keith.

Shania: Oh Terri can think of worse things to do to him than me.

Keith: *noticing the flag of Maryland on Reggie jacket* Oh you're from Quebec?

(Reggie just kicks him in the crotch.)

Keith: OWWWWWWWWW! *falls down into a fetus position.*

(The girls left to the restaurant while the boys went to go eat their meal leaving Keith in the dirt.)


	3. Chapter 3

(The next day we find everyone outside awaiting to receive the next challenge.)

Reggie: Hmm, that was some good dinner last night.

Terri: Yep it was.

John: Yeah, we had to eat the Chef's disgusting food, but don't tell Keith. Me and Gene tricked him into thinking he was eating some exotic food.

Shania: *chuckles* Really.

John: Yeah, it was funny as hell.

Keith: *Walking up to the group* Yo! What's up?

Reggie: What!?!

Gretchen: *Can't believe what she had just heard*

Keith: Oh….wait I screwed up….*gets out dictionary* I mean Yo! What's up…….eh?

(Just as Terri was ready to hurt him, Adam came up in an ATV kicking up dirt onto everyone.)

Adam: Hello campers. Hope you're ready for the next challenge?

Celine: Will it involve getting dirty, because I can't have my outfit and hair ruined.

(Gretchen and Shania looks at her, rolls their eyes.)

Adam: Uhh…no. The challenge will be to sing another campers song.

Celine: WHAT!?! Nobody sings my songs but me! They're my precious.

(Everybody just stares at her and takes a step back.)

Adam: Ohhhhhkaaayyy, everyone's performances will be based on how well they sing it. First up is Shania.

Shania: *sings a luvjOi song*

Keith: *staring at her* Wow, what a beautiful singer. Wonder if she'll date me.

Gretchen: Keep dreaming love boy.

Gretchen: *going up after Shania was done and sang a Shania Twain song*

(Gene, John, Big Kenny and Reggie all went next.)

Adam: Next up Keith.

Keith: I'm going to be singing a Gretchen Wilson song. *proceeds to sing a song that sounds more like the American and Canadian anthem combined*

Gretchen: What the…….

John: *thinking* This guy is definitely an idiot.

(Shania and Reggie holds back Terri whose about to go up there and punch him.)

Big Kenny: *shakes head*

Gene: Dude, that's the wrong song.

Keith: *after he got done* So how did I do Gretchen?

Gretchen: Let's just say I'm amazed.

(Terri was the last to go and sang a Gene Simmons song so well that everybody though it was her song at first.)

Adam: Ok the Nashville Brawlers aka the girls have won which mean of one of the boys has to go home forever.

(At the dock of shame)

Adam: Oh did I forget to mention that on this spinoff you won't be the voting each other off but the fans at home.

Gene: You never said that!

Adam: Right. Anyway the person that gets the most votes is John.

John: WHAT! Aarrggg fine! *bleep* this *bleep *gets on boat and leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

(Everybody is outside the mess hall. They see a huge cage containing none other than Chris.)

Adam: Alright the next challenge will be to torture Chris is the most creative way possible. Whoever's the most creative will win his or her team a stay at a luxurious hotel.

Terri: Where did you get this idea?

Adam: Let's just say 22 very annoyed campers suggested it.

Shania: *holds up a chainsaw* Alright!

Adam: *looks at Shania* Whoa! As much as I like to see Chris chopped up to millions of itty bitty pieces, it has to be legal.

Shania: Aww

Adam: You have until 5 pm to torture him.

Celine: I go first. *goes up and puts on headphones on Chris and proceeds to sing one of her songs.*

Chris: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! The pain the pain, AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Gene: *smashes a guitar over his head*

Keith: *frantic look on his face* Where's my guitar? Where, where is it? Somebody took it. *Noticed the broken in half guitar that Gene is holding.*

Gene: Uhh…uh Celine did it! *pointing towards her*

Celine: I did not! I wouldn't touch such a stupid dirty thing.

Keith: Hey! Clarence is not stupid. *pushes her to the ground*

Reggie: *in disbelief* He….named his guitar?

Big Kenny: *towards Shania and Terri* You girls might want to put on this earplugs.

(By now after being knock unconsense by the guitar, Chris has woken up to see Big Kenny at front of the cage.)

Big Kenny: *blows into a pitch thing and starts singing the Blame Canada song from the South Park movie very loud*

Reggie: *looks at Terri as she was expecting her to hurt Kenny anyways but instead just watching*

Celine: *obviously pissed, grabs a convenient baseball bat and whacks Kenny upside on the head*

Chris: AAAHHHHHH! I would never be able to unhear that!

(Terri and Shania take off the earplugs)

Shania: Hmm…I've got it! *forces Chris to watch season 1 of Lost*

Reggie: I've a better one. *gets a tattoo gun, rips Chris's shirt off and proceeds to put a tattoo that says I Heart Idaho with a large picture Idaho on his back.*

Chris: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Terri: Oh my god, *starts laughing*

Keith: Hmm, I have no idea what to do to torture him.

Gretchen: *puts the headphones that Celine used earlier and started to sing a Kellie Pickler song at the top of her lungs.*

Chris: MY EARS ARE BLEEDING! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Terri: *takes the microphone from Gretchen and proceeds to connect the microphone to a CD containing Barney songs*

Chris: *looks like he's about to die*

Shania: *takes the tattoo gun from Reggie and puts an I Heart Barney tattoo on his arm.*

Terri: Holy *bleep* *starts laughing really hard*

Reggie: *on the ground laughing*

Chris: *trying to scratch the tattoo off his arm*

Adam: Ok times up and since the girls came up with the more creative ways, they have won the prize!

Terri: Woot!

Reggie: Sweet, girls rule!

Keith: *towards Terri, obviously having a crush on her* Have a nice dinner you US beauty…….eh.

Terri: *stops for a second then turns around* That's it! *gets stopped by Shania*

Shania: Easy Terri, you can kill him later.

(Keith just takes off to the cabin, scared)


End file.
